the_farthest_starfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: The Farthest Star
| timeline = 2359 - 2394 | stories = 1 novel 2 novellas 3 novelettes 6 short stories | image2 = }} Star Trek: The Farthest Star (TFS) is a Star Trek-based fan fiction series. It is primarily based in the prime universe during the . History The Farthest Star originally started out as Star Trek: Swiftfire, a fanfic that was focused on the crew of the during the Dominion War. Originally TFS was created as a title under which non-''Swiftfire'' based fiction would reside with "The Final Prophecy" being one of the first pieces identified as such. 2014 was when the first ideas for reorganising the series started to appear. This was due to the lack of progress in the main SWF storyline and the increase in stories set outside that. Initially the plan was rather than having SWF and TFS run as parallel series in the same continuity that SWF would fall under the banner of TFS. TFS is a boarder title and made sense as the title for the entirety of this fan fiction continuity. Apart from that nothing was going to change. However, when that change did finally happen at the start of 2016 it was also accompanied with a complete reboot of the entire series' continuity. As a result all but four stories were taken down. Only "The Final Prophecy" and "A New Path" remained due to already being part of an alternate timeline and the two stories. The latter aren't considered part of the new continuity, but remained available due to being part of the collaborative "Unity" story. Format While all stories fall under the TFS banner it is planned to have sub-series within it. Currently there are two subs-series: and . Swiftfire is set around the and will include a rewrite of the original Star Trek: Swiftfire. Spectrum covers alternate universe stories that take place outside the main TFS continuity. In the future additional sub-series may be added. Series continuity Star Trek: The Farthest Star continuity includes a range of sources from canon, non-canon and fanon material. Due to the flexible nature of fan fiction continuity is far more malleable. Any conflicts or changes needed can be edited in as needed. This was often done in Star Trek: Swiftfire to fix continuity errors or to change the direction of certain aspects. Canon Star Trek canon refers to the in-universe events that have appeared on screen in any of the official Trek TV series and films. The Farthest Star is primarily set in the prime Trek universe, which consists of the timeline of events from the series and films prior to the JJ Abrams reboot . As such the five series and ten films created before that form the core of TFS's continuity. TFS endeavours to be as consistent as possible with this part of canon. With new prime universe series currently airing and additional shows planned TFS is taking a "wait and see" approach to these new additions to canon. The hope is to also be consistent with these as well. However, the future expansion of canon may necessitate TFS to diverge more from it if there are significant conflicts between TFS continuity and canon. Non-canon Non-canon refers to licensed and official works that have been produced over the years and includes novels, comics, and games. Certain elements from non-canon works are included however no non-canon work has yet to be included in its entirety into the series' continuity. The series has also been heavily influenced by the unofficial RPG works by Steven Long, particularly . His Ship Recognition Manuals have also become the source for many ship classes. Fanon Fanon material refers to fan created material such as fan fiction. Currently no other fanon source is considered to be part of TFS continuity. While references or nods to other works may be done this is not, unless specifically stated, an indication of a deeper connectivity between TFS and other works. Swiftfire was involved in a crossover with other fan fiction series as part of . However, due to the resetting of TFS continuity (and therefore SWF continuity) the Unity pieces are considered to be AUs. This is done so that TFS is not beholden to what occurred in Unity. It is hoped that in the future rewrites of the Unity pieces may be done to include the events back into the main TFS continuity. Stories The Farthest Star Swiftfire :Main article: Swiftfire Swiftfire (SWF), formerly known as Star Trek: Swiftfire is a TFS series based around the adventures of the starship . Spectrum :Main article: Spectrum Spectrum is a TFS title used to label stories that take place in an alternate universe from the main TFS timeline. See also *Fan fiction timeline *Works-in-progress External link * The Farthest Star